


Help Wanted

by babypieandwhiskey



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, mention of prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 00:11:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16821232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babypieandwhiskey/pseuds/babypieandwhiskey
Summary: The reader is down on her luck and ends up stumbling across Lucifer’s establishment, connects with Lucifer, but something isn’t quite right.   What will she do when she finds out the truth?





	Help Wanted

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts: “If I’m not back in 5… just wait longer.” Song: Roxanne- Moulin Rouge version.

Help Wanted

You were only nineteen and suddenly found yourself living on the street and stealing to survive. You had never imagined that telling your parents you didn’t believe that God cared about anything anyone did and that you no longer would be going to church with them would have resulted in them disowning you. Your mom even went so far as to yell that you were not her daughter anymore and to get the hell out of her house. You were crying as you quickly packed a duffel bag with the absolute essentials and walked out of your childhood home, knowing that you would never be welcome back inside. 

The first four days had been the toughest days you had ever endured. You were starving, tired, and freezing. You knew you needed to find income and steady shelter or you wouldn’t last through until the end of the month. You walked the streets looking for help wanted signs. A few places had already turned you away and you were about to find another dark alley to curl up in when you turned the corner and saw the neon light flashing in the window. 

Help Wanted. Apply Within. 

It was a darkly lit building that would have looked abandoned except for the few gangly men who would occasionally leave the building. Your subconscious was trying to scream at you that it was an awful idea, but the thought just wasn’t registering in your brain. You were too hungry and tired. You stumbled forward and dragged your feet through the front door of the building. The building was dimly lit with flickering fluorescent bulbs. A dark dingy hallway led you into what appeared to be kind of like a bar, but there were couches everywhere and a large stage at the far end of the room. 

You paused for a moment wondering where you had just walked into. Then as your eyes scanned the room, you realized that you had just answered a help wanted advertisement for a gentleman’s club that was less than gentlemanly. You panicked, spun around on your heels to head back outside and bumped straight into the chest of a man. 

“Woah, easy there,” The man said as his hands grabbed your shoulders to steady you.

Looking down at his hand touching you, you replied, “Oh, so sorry. I didn’t mean to…”

“No worries darlin’,” he said smiling, his hands still firmly planted on your shoulders.

You looked up at him realizing he wasn’t letting you go. “Umm, I think I’m in the wrong place and I really should be going now.”

“Don’t rush off on my account. I swear I’m a big teddy bear,” he said smiling, but there was something in his blue eyes that made you not believe him.

“No, I really should be going. My friend is waiting,” you muttered, as you realized there’s nowhere for you to go but back out into the cold street.

“Well, that really is too bad,” he said as a sarcastic frown graced his lips. “I was really hoping I could buy you a drink.”

“I’m not really thirsty, but I am a little hungry,” you admitted.

“That settles it then. You will be joining me.” He turned you back around and guided you to a room closed off from the main floor.

As he pulled the door open and held it for you to enter, the mouthwatering smell of food washed over you. You turned to look at him and found him smiling at you.

“How do I know I can trust you?” you questioned him.

“You don’t darlin’, and you shouldn’t, but this was arranged well before I arrived here tonight.” He said as he motioned to the large table with food spread on it from one end to the other.

You cautiously stepped forward. You were so hungry that you really didn’t care if you could trust the man. It all smelled and looked delicious. Your stomach growled and you heard the man chuckle. You looked behind you and he stopped laughing.

“Go on. Help yourself,” he said with a wink. “I have to go take care of some business. If I’m not back in 5…just wait longer.”

He closed the door behind him and you were left alone with a table full of food. You grabbed a plate and start piling food on it. There was so much food, it looked like enough to feed an army. Your stomach growled. Once you had a plate full, you pulled out a chair and dug in. 

After a few minutes, the man walked back in the room. You didn’t notice him because the door didn’t make any noise and you were so captivated by all of the delectable food. You stuffed another spoonful into your mouth and moaned in delight. You had forgotten just how amazing real cooked food tasted. His finger floated up to his mouth for him to bite on it as a smirk spread across his face. 

He cleared his throat to let you know he was back. “Everything to your liking?”

“Mmmmm,” you responded, nodding your head.

“Now that I have you here, let me introduce myself. My name is Luci and I am the owner of this establishment,” he said as he popped a grape into his mouth. 

“Hello. I’m Y/N. Thank you for the food,” you said after swallowing.

“I don’t mean to overstep here, but I don’t believe you walked in here by accident. I think you are right where you need to be. And if you are still interested there is an apartment upstairs and I have an opening that I think would be perfect for you. Your apartment would be paid for with your wages and there would still be plenty left to live off of,” he said and ran his hand through his blonde hair nervously. “It could be just on a trial basis; try it out for a few days and if you decide it isn’t for you, you are free to go.”

You thought for a moment. He looked like he actually cared about you and didn’t want you to leave. But it was fleeting and you were still tired, so you weren’t sure. But it’s not like you have anywhere else really to go.

“Well, I am quite tired and could use a nice bed to rest in. At least for tonight,” you conceded.

That was almost four months ago. You have been living and working at the club ever since. The work was not ideal, but it paid for you have to have the necessities to get by. You have noticed that you are not given the most unsavory clients or the least appetizing of tasks to perform. You assumed this was because you are the newest girl at the club, but have heard the other girls whispering about it when they thought you weren’t listening. According to them, it was because Luci has become quite fond of you. If you are honest with yourself, you have become quite fond of Luci also. 

He is kind to you and treats you with respect. After having several dinner discussions with him, you discover that he has been cast out by his family too. You empathize with what he has been through and soon the bond between you becomes more than just a fondness for each other. The connection becomes much deeper. A desire, a passion grows between you. 

However, at the same time, you start to see the way that he treats the other girls at the club. They do not want to be objectified, they do not want to be used and tossed aside, they do not want to be forced to perform unsavory tasks, but they are frightened of what he will do if they refuse. They are scared of him. You have a desire to know him more, to explore the passion that is slowly growing, but his treatment of the other girls is something that prevents you from falling in love with this man. 

Then one night, Luci comes to your apartment before your work shift starts. 

“Won’t you please come with me tonight, Y/N?” He pleads.

“But I have a shift, where are we going?” You ask, confused.

“I don’t want to be away from you tonight. You don’t have to work your shift, just come with me. I have somewhere to be, but I don’t want to go without you.” Luci cradles your face in his hands, his voice full of love.

You don’t have to put on that red light

Walk the streets for money

You don’t care if it’s wrong of if it is right

You don’t have to wear that dress tonight

You don’t have to sell your body to the night

You’re so overwhelmed by his display of tenderness that your eyes begin to water. A tightness pulls at your chest. You close your eyes and lean into him, your lips landing gently, hesitantly, on his as you allow your emotions to overwhelm your brain. He pushes his lips firmly back against yours and you allow yourself to relax; enjoying the feeling of his lips caressing against yours. As the kiss breaks, he gazes lovingly into your eyes and rubs his thumb against your cheek.

“You are so strong, yet so delicate; so fearless, yet so timid. How did I get so lucky?” His eyes look sad, but a smile plays across his face.

“Lucky? You took me into your life, accepted me for who I am. Many would have been intimidated by me standing up to my parents and holding my ground or unsympathetic of me being disowned by them for what I did, but you aren’t. You truly care about me and that makes me the lucky one here,” you say as a tear falls down your face. 

He places another gentle kiss on your lips and hugs you tight. “You could use a night off. Let’s get out of here darlin’.”

Once you are in the car, you try again to get more information out of him.

“Um, Luci?”

“Yes?” He responds.

“Where are we going? You never said just where you are taking me,” you firmly request.

“I just have a few loose ends with a business transaction that I need to tie up. I just didn’t want to do it alone,” he vaguely answers.

“Um, okay,” you stutter, still unsure if coming with him tonight is a wise thing to do.

The car pulls up to a run-down motel and you are more than a little confused.

“I thought you said this was a business transaction, Luci.” You fold your arms across your chest.

“It is darlin'. Please just trust me,” Luci says as he smooths a stray strand of your hair back. “Come, there is someone you should meet.”

Before you are able to respond he is out of the car and walking up to the building. You hurry and join him.

You fully expect for him to head to the main office or knock on a door. Instead, he walks straight up to a door and opens it, walking in as if he has been there hundreds of times. You are right behind him and as you enter the motel room, you hear a deep unfamiliar voice. 

“What the hell! What are you doing here Lucifer?!” The voice growls.

“Now Sammy, no need to get hostile. I just want to come pay you a little visit.” You could tell by the sound of Luci’s voice that he is grinning.

“Lucifer?” You ask in surprise.

“Come here my darlin’.” Luci turns around to give you the sweetest smile and you can’t help but want to be closer to him.

You walk over to him and he wraps an arm around your waist. “Sam, this is Y/N. Y/N, Sam.”

“You have got to be kidding me?!” Sam chuckles. “Did you seriously come here to try to bribe me into an agreement by bringing a beautiful woman with you?”

You are very confused about what is going on. Luci has his arm wrapped around you making your heartache and Sam, who is absolutely gorgeous, just called you beautiful. Luci has never complimented you on your looks. It has you all flush.

“No Sam, I brought Y/N with me tonight so that she could meet you, because once you say yes, and you will say yes, you will become my vessel and I want her to know what I will look like when that happens,” Lucifer explains.

You are now even more confused. “Um…Luci?” You say as you turn towards him. “Lucifer? Vessel? I’m a little lost.”

“Oh. He hasn’t told you,” Sam says with sadness in his voice.

“No Sam, I haven’t…but that’s why she’s here,” Luci snaps at Sam.

“That’s just messed up. You obviously care about her, but not enough to tell her your big secret? Well, go ahead because I’m not doing this for you,” Sam says as he sank down onto a nearby bed, his long legs stretching out in front of him, making your heart pound in your chest. 

Luci turns towards you, his hands resting on your hips. “Y/N, this may be hard for you to comprehend but it is true. I am Lucifer. Yes, the Lucifer.” You pull away out of his grip. His eyes sink but he continues to explain.

“In order for me to be here on this world, I have to take possession of a human body. The human has to agree to let me take possession of their body. The human vessel I am currently inhabiting is not strong enough to hold me much longer.” He looks back up at you, takes a step towards you and you back away further.

“I was ready to return to my realm, but then I met you.” He steps towards you again. This time, you don’t move away. He continues to close the distance between you.

“First there was desire, then there was passion. I fell in love with you, Y/N.” He reaches up and places a hand on your cheek. You jump slightly and a small frown twitches at the corners of his mouth. 

He removes his hand but stays close to you. “I would have told all of this to you sooner, but I was worried I was going to lose you. You mean so much to me and I just want to stay with you.”

“So, you see Sam, that is why I need for you to say yes. I just want to stay with the woman I love.” Luci looks over at Sam, begging him to cave.

Sam stands back up and looks at you, his big brown eyes and pouty lips making your heart skip a beat. And when he says your name, you get a little lightheaded. 

“Y/N, do you understand what he just told you?” His eyes are full of worry and care for you, even though he just met you. “He is the devil. He says he loves you but kept who he really is from you. I’m sure you have noticed some of the pain, suffering and perhaps even torture that he causes. But from the sounds of it, most of it he has kept hidden from you. There is so much he is hiding from you. Are you sure this is what you want?”

You look back at Luci, then again at Sam. You are no longer sure what you want, but the way Luci is looking at you, is starting to frighten you. “I…I…” Lucifer steps closer to you and you back away again, now just a few steps away from the wall. “I don’t know.” Tears start to well up in your eyes. “I thought I knew you; thought I could trust you. I confided in you; I stood up for you when the other girls wouldn’t. Now I find out that you are not who I thought you were. How can I even trust you now?”

Lucifer steps towards you again, his face now full of anger. You run over to Sam, scared. Sam wraps you in his arms. 

“Do you think I’m stupid? I’ve seen the way you have been looking at him ever since we walked in this room,” Lucifer spits. 

Where love is for the highest bidder,

There can be no trust!

Without trust,

There is no love!

You look up into Sam’s eyes to find him gazing longingly back down at you. A tear falls down your cheek and his hand reaches up to brush it away with his thumb. “It will be okay,” he whispers to you.

You don’t have to put on that red light

Walk the streets for money

You don’t care if it’s wrong or if it is right

You don’t have to wear that dress tonight

You don’t have to sell your body to the night

Another tear falls and he bends down and places a kiss on your cheek where the tear was. You feel an overwhelming sense of safety and security and know that you belong with Sam. 

His eyes upon your face

His hand upon your hand

His lips caress your skin

It’s more than I can stand

Lucifer starts walking towards you and Sam; anger and hatred radiating from him. You don’t notice it but Sam has cut across his palm and has begun using the blood to draw on the nearby wall. 

Why does my heart cry?

Y/N

Feelings I can’t fight

Just as Lucifer is almost to you, Sam places his palm against the wall and Lucifer vanishes in a burst of white light. 

You bury your head into Sam’s chest and let all of the tears fall. Sam’s hand rubs against your back, sending a sense of calm over you. “He’s gone. You won’t have to worry anymore.” 

You look up at Sam through tear stained eyelashes. He bends down and places a gentle kiss on your lips. Your heart leaps at the contact and you press your lips back into his firmly. He cradles your head in his hand and you gaze into each other's eyes; a warm smile across your faces.

You’re free to leave me, but just don’t deceive me

And please believe me when I say I love you


End file.
